disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom of the Megaplex
Phantom of the Megaplex is a 2000 Disney Channel Original Movie, produced by the Disney Channel. With a title and concept very loosely based on The Phantom of the Opera, the film concerns strange happenings at a monstrous megaplex on the night of a major movie premiere gala, Midnight Mayhem. The central character, played by Taylor Handley, is Pete Riley, the 17-year-old assistant manager of the theater. He has to cope with malfunctioning equipment, disappearing staff, and a broken popcorn machine, among other headaches. He investigates to see if the troubles are coincidence or the result of sabotage by a mysterious "phantom". The senior manager of the theater is played by Rich Hutchman, and Ricky Mabe, Julia Chantrey, Joanne Boland, J.J. Stocker, and Lisa Ng appear as other employees of the theater. Caitlin Wachs and Jacob Smith play the central character's younger siblings, and Heather and Jennifer Bertram appear as his girlfriend and her friend. Plot 17-year-old Pete Riley works as the assistant manager at the local 26-screen grand megaplex, a job that he loves and spends the majority of his time at. Rumor has it that the megaplex is haunted by a "phantom", someone who was trapped inside the old movie theater that was demolished to build the current megaplex. Pete, senior manager Shawn MacGibbon, the other employees, and an elderly member of the family who once owned the original theater known as "Movie Mason" (played by Mickey Rooney) who loves movies and thinks he works at the megaplex, are working to prepare the theater for the star-studded premiere of the new Hollywood blockbuster "Midnight Mayhem". Wolfgang Nedermeyer, the owner of the megaplex, is to be among the guests. To Pete's disappointment, he is forced to bring along his younger siblings, 13-year-old Karen and 12-year-old Bryan, to the theater while their widowed mother goes out on a date with her boyfriend George. Pete dumps his siblings in a movie (which Karen ditches to see a horror movie with her friends) so he can focus on setting up for the premiere, but problems begin to pop up all through the megaplex. The other movies begin to suffer mishaps, which Karen and Bryan realize are all related to the titles of the films being shown (for example, a theater showing a movie called "Cyclone Summer" has a giant fan moved in front of the screen, which blows everyone out of their seats). Pete, Karen, and Bryan work together and discover that the rumored phantom is behind these acts of sabotage. Through online spoilers, Bryan and Karen are able to learn the movie's plot, and Pete is able to stop the phantom from sabotaging the premiere. The phantom is revealed to be Shawn, who Nedermeyer immediately fires; however, Shawn explodes with anger as he did all this so Nedermeyer would finally notice him (and get his name right, since he never did). Shawn is then offered partnership by the producer of "Midnight Mayhem" to make a movie based on his exploits - "Phantom of the Megaplex: The Shaun McGibbin Story." Nedermeyer offers Pete the job of senior manager at the megaplex, something Pete has always wanted. Though Pete tells Nedermeyer that he'd be honored, he turns down the job. Inspired by Karen and Bryan from their help exposing Shawn as the phantom, Pete realizes the importance of his childhood and doesn't want to waste it anymore, asking for the rest of the night off; Nedermeyer complies, giving Pete money to treat his girlfriend to a nice breakfast after the film. George proposes to Julie, as per suggested by Bryan who said a 3 star ending was needed to wrap things up. As everyone enters the movie theater, Movie Mason explains to Bryan that he never once believed in the Phantom of the Megaplex; however, "the Werewolf of the Megaplex is another story." Both enter the theater as an employee, known for her horrifying tales, "Scary Terry" closes the doors as a howl sounds. Cast External links Category:Movies Category:2000 television films Category:2000s Category:Disney Channel Original Films Category:Disney Channel original films